


Day26：Shotgunning

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Chains, Drugs, HYDRA Trash Party, Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 我终于开始自产嗨爪垃圾趴了，向性癖低头……_(:з」∠)_





	

资产面朝下被放置在光滑的玻璃表面上。他的双手被皮带和手铐束缚在背后，两只手从手肘处开始被严密地绑缚在一起。皮带内置的控制钮上缭绕着微蓝的电光。他的双腿被分开到接近九十度，跨过玻璃台面，膝盖跪在地上，赤裸的大腿同样被黑色皮带紧缚着，固定在支撑台面的不锈钢柱上。他的肩部肌肉因为双手的紧缚而被向后拉起，在玻璃台的边缘上仰着修长、诱人的脖颈，一个带着锁链的皮革项圈紧扣在他的咽喉上，锁链的两端链接着钢柱，链子绷得直直的，将他的身体结结实实地紧贴台面锁住。

资产完全无法移动自己。他发硬的乳头和阴茎都被紧压在玻璃台面上，从下面仰视，能够清晰地看见那深红色的乳晕，在透明的平面上扩散开来。

在使用者们享受的间隙，资产的洞被金属的扩张器具插着，保持着它的敞开，在闪着湿亮光泽的银色金属片之间可以看见嫩红色的黏膜。他的身体沉默无声地静止在台面上，被撑开的红肿括约肌和内里的直肠黏膜却在随着呼吸轻微地颤抖着。洞口沾满了男人的精液，深棕色的耻毛被白浊体液弄湿了，黏糊糊地粘在一起，看上去脏兮兮的，又凄惨得很。

他的使用者们显然并不在意。男人们赤裸着身体，餮足地喘息着，两三个人或坐或站，靠在放置着资产的玻璃台边。其中一个人在赞叹般地骂了句什么之后，在地上的衣服堆里翻找起来。他找出了一盒大麻卷烟。

大麻的烟雾很快充斥了狭小的房间，混合着精液和男人汗水的味道，酸臭得令人难以忍受。

亡命徒们看上去很享受这个，他们交替地吸着烟，高潮过后满足而疲惫的脸上流露出飘然的欣快表情。有两只手开始一左一右分别随意地揉捏起资产的屁股，将半只手掌都伸进了他被撑开的洞里面搅弄，揉搓着那幼嫩的黏膜。

资产的脖子绷得更紧了，他的头用力向后仰着，湿红的嘴唇张了开来，依然没有发出任何声音。

有个男人走到了他面前，蹲下来，举着卷烟，在缭绕的云雾中看着那双漂亮而空洞的眼睛。“喜欢吗？”他将一口烟雾喷到了资产脸上，伸出手指，捏开那饱满的下唇，将更多的大麻烟雾吐进他的嘴里。

资产呛咳起来，男人满意地笑了。他又用力抽了一口烟，舌头在卷纸上舔了舔，然后把那被唾液沾湿的烟卷塞进资产张开的、颤抖着的嘴里。“吸。”他命令道。

资产顺从地合上嘴唇，含住烟卷。他深深地吸了一口。

被咬住的纸卷在他嘴角微微翘起，一点火光在朦胧的空气里闪烁着，烟雾迷蒙了他的脸。他吸烟的姿势机械、服从，然而又写意、漫不经心。在模糊的烟雾背后，好像是另外一个人。


End file.
